Telephone and power cables are spliced at periodic intervals to make long continuous lengths of cables that connect to individual residences and businesses. Many cables are laid in open trenches and covered with rock and soil after they are installed. Water must be kept out of the cable splices to prevent shorting of the electrical connections, and various closures for encasing the splices have been proposed as exemplified by the closures disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,240,868; 3,466,380; 3,518,358; 3,806,630; 3,836,694; 3,919,460; 3,992,569; 4,152,538 and 4,283,592. Frequently, the splice closure is laid in the bottom of the trench and buried when the trench is filled. In such cases it is usual to use a splice case in which the cable enters one end of the closure, the splice is supported in the central portion of the closure and the cable exits the opposite end as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,240,868; 3,836,694 and 3,992,569. While these closures have prevented ground water surrounding the splice case from entering the splice, none of the buried splice cases in use is wholly effective in preventing water that enters the core of the cable outside of the splice case from working its way down the core of the cable and into the splice even when the splice case is filled with an encapsulant as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,836,694 and 3,992,569.